$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {1} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{-2} & {0}+{1} \\ {2}+{3} & {-1}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {5} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$